Out of Despair
by inurevelation
Summary: Crossover Fic between YUYU and InuyahsaYusuke is pulled to an ancient energy he never knew existed to rescue a girl that could never be his. Can they use the time they have together to heal the other’s heart? Kag?Lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha. That's why I'm depressed and have to make them into little dollies in my own distorted universe.

Out of Despair

Chapter 1

"Hurry up, we are running late as it is." Keiko pulled trying to drag the spirit detective down the block.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your skirt on. I don't know why I had to come anyhow. It's your homework, after all." Yusuke allowed her to keep tugging away but refused to pick up the pace.

Keiko stopped abruptly, taking in a deep breath before unleashing all of her anger. "You know if you didn't want to come so badly you could have just told me yesterday. I don't know why I thought you might want to spend some time with me. You blow off every date we have!" Keiko's face grew redder as she gathered up more air to yell at Yusuke.

"Geez. You don't have to yell you know!" Yusuke hollered back before she could finish her rant.

"Obviously, I do! Now let's go. It shouldn't take too long and then you can take me to that movie that you were supposed to go to last week." She turned her back letting him know that she was done and continued to walk.

The boy was seriously chewing his tongue thinking about that stupid "chick flick" he had dodged last week, but for once he wasn't going to tell her how stupid it was. He had last week, and she didn't shut up for two whole hours of yelling. And she was not beyond making it a double feature to get even. He crinkled his forehead trying to will the little toddler to call him with an emergency before they reached the theater. How he had rather be drug through the Makai by ten of the worst demons than have to endure the torture his fiancée had planned for this afternoon.

Keiko stopped before the stairs leading to the shrine. "We made it! Now, Yusuke behave! I need this interview for my paper." The girl turned quickly and began jogging up the steps with her shirt skirt fluttering from side to side.

"I still don't see why we have to come to _this _shrine. Couldn't you just talk to Genkai?" Yusuke stood in his place watching the girl's skirt giving him brief glances of her underwear as she hurried. 'At least it isn't all bad,' Yusuke thought.

The girl just sighed as she reached the top of the steps. "Just stay here, and don't destroy anything."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go and get it over with." Yusuke said dismissively. He rubbed the back of his head as he detected a very strong force. He stood trying to figure out what power he felt within the shrine. It was somewhat different than his spiritual powers but very strong, nonetheless.

He felt the magnetic pull of something, he just couldn't quite place it. With a cocked eyebrow, he wandered to an old tree and placed his hand on its bark. "What the hell?" he muttered as he felt an odd pulse from within the tree.

"May I help you, young man?" An older woman with short, curly hair had suddenly appeared just behind the detective bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, this tree? What's the deal?"

"Hmmm… My dad is the one that is better with the legend of the Goshinboka, than I but I think he's with the young lady over there, if you wouldn't care to wait." Her voice was pleasant and motherly.

"Yeah, that girl is my fiancée. She has some stupid paper or something to do for school."

"Oh, I see. Well, this tree is called the GoshinbokuIt is well over 500 years old." Mrs. Higurashi stopped as she noticed the boy's attention falter and turned toward the steps. She couldn't help but wonder what he seemed to be waiting for. A few moments passed before a raven haired girl appeared. Mrs. Higaurashi smiled as she saw his interest flare. "That is my daughter, Kagome."

"Kagome?" He questioned. He had seen her someplace before, but where he didn't know. It wasn't often that he came to this side of town. Hell, he wouldn't have even known this shrine existed if it hadn't been for Keiko making him come today. She was so visibly sad that it seemed to be draining all the nearby energy as she passed. He cursed at himself for not remembering where he had seen her before. Anyone with that depressed of an aura, he would surely remember, and as attractive as she was it was a shame. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's been going through some difficult things. You know how being a teenager is." Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter passed without even looking up. She smiled drawing his attention back to the tree. "This tree is fabled as the tree that transcends time. My daughter knows much of the legends better than I. Perhaps you would like it if she told you about it?"

"No, that's ok. I'm just going to look around a bit while I wait."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled once more leaving him to his thoughts.

Yusuke stood staring at the tree as it visibly pulsed now in front of him. He had waited almost two and a half hours before ditching Keiko and calling Kuwabara to meet him at the Higurashi Shrine. He knew that his friend was far better with auras and spiritual energy than he was. This couldn't wait. He needed to know why an object such as this would be acting in this way.

"I don't know what you mean, man. I mean it's just a dumb old tree. I don't feel nothing. What's got you so worked up anyway?" Kuwabara stood scratching his head looking at the tree. A fat, round cat wandered over to him slinking between his legs craving attention. "What a cute cat? Yusuke, did you see the cat?"

Yusuke couldn't keep his eyes from the tree. "Yah, yah, yah, cute cat…" He couldn't help but think he should have asked if the cat had any kind of power coming off of it. Maybe he would be focused to see it, if he couldn't see this that was right before his eyes. He knew he wasn't going crazy or seeing things. It was here, and it was real. Now, if he could just figure out what it was. Could it be that he was wrong and this was demonic energy. He doubted it. Flipping open his communicator, he called and asked his other two friends to join them. Neither was too happy, but they agreed.

"Oh, I see you've come back." Kuwabara turned first to greet Mrs. Higurashi holding the purring Buyo in his arms. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Higurashi and that is Buyo. It looks like he's found a friend."

"Hi there, I'm Kuwabara Kazuma. This is a real sweet kitty you've got here." He continued to pet Buyo, but he noticed that Yusuke still hadn't even turned to acknowledge the older lady that had greeted them. Using his elbow, he poked his friend in the back hard but discreetly.

It was driving him absolutely bonkers that he couldn't figure this tree out, but at the sharp poke of Kuwabara's elbow he thought he would give it a rest until the rest of the group got there. "Yeah, I came back. I like looking around so much today, that I wanted a few of my friend's to see it, too. You don't mind, do you? The rest of them should be here anytime. We shouldn't be here long."

Mrs. Higurashi eyed them skeptically. This boy was looking for something and bringing others. It didn't make sense what would interest these boys in this old shrine. He had obviously not wanted to be here today, and now he was back. He didn't seem to be dangerous. Others might well fear both of the boys, but she didn't believe they were there for any destructive purpose, but she couldn't be positive. "Is there something in particular that I could help you with?"

"No, just looking. You know, but didn't you say that your daughter could give us a tour?" Yusuke asked politely.

"She could have earlier, but she's not here now. Her friend's convinced her to go see a movie with them." She smiled as she realized it must be her that the boys were interested in. It would do her good to meet some boys her age and hopefully they could break her free of her depression. Hojo had been coming by everyday to bring her all sorts of gifts but nothing even got her to laugh or question what in the world some of the gifts were used for, but still he came everyday. She almost felt sorry for the boy. "She will be here later on this evening if you boys are still around." Slightly bowing she walked back into the house leaving Buyo to bask in his attention.

The sun had begun to set before the two remaining teammates had managed to make an appearance.

"Why did you send for us, Urameshi? This doesn't look like anything you can't handle." Hiei gave a foreboding glare.

"Com'on, Hiei. I missed you guys. I would have thought by now you would have missed me, too?" Yusuke tried to make light of the situation, as both demons scrutinized his frivolity. Noticing they weren't finding his humor, he decided to get down to business. "Can you use your energy to try to detect what is going on in this shrine?"

Both of the demons drop their masking abilities to scan the area to find nothing. After looking apprehensively at one another, Kurama broke the silence. "There is nothing here. No energy at all. No spiritual nor any other for that matter." Kurama had to think about the possibility of that for a moment. Almost all shrines contained some spiritual energy, unless they were absolutely bogus. This shrine appeared far too old for that. There was something odd about it, but not enough to devote any time into it. He decided to keep that information to himself.

"See I told you, Urameshi. None, nada, zip." Kuwabara reluctantly let the cat jump down. It seemed to have had its fill of being petted for the moment.

A loud slam of a door came from the back of the house, quickly replaced by an old man ranting of youkai on the grounds. The spirit detectives stood their ground calmly as they watched the old shrine keeper throwing ofudas around the area where they stood. Mrs. Higurashi came running behind him trying to calm him.

"Dad, these aren't youkai. They are just teenagers who came to visit the shrine. Please, Dad, come back in the house and I'll make us some tea, while they finish up out here."

"You would let these youkai run around the shrine and take our Kagome from us again?"

"Dad, no one is here to take Kagome. They only want to look at the tree. Look the ofudas would have sealed them if they had been youkai. They are nothing but ningen boys."

Kagome's granddad stood looking at the ofudas that lay littering the ground, not a one of them had taken to the demons. He could strongly sense the youki, but after a little thought he come to the conclusion that he might have been wrong where it came from. Looking at them one last time, he turned to go back into the house.

Mrs. Higurashi knew that her dad could be off at times, but she was sure that this was not one of those times. That was their attraction here. It was both Kagome and the tree that had pulled them here. Scrutinizing them carefully, she took a moment before giving them an explanation. "My father is old. He has lived here all of his life and knows all of the legends of youkai. Sometimes he gets confused and thinks that the legends are real. I apologize for him scaring you like that. He's not dangerous, but I take it you've seen enough. There are many other shrines in Tokyo with many more interesting pieces than we have."

"I'm sorry, we haven't met properly. My name is Minamino Shuichi. I'm sorry we didn't mean to upset your father and yes, there are many more shrines for us to explore. But for an odd reason, I take it that you do believe us to be youkai or else you wouldn't be so eager for us to leave."

His words were almost lyrical to her, calming any thoughts that they could be threatening. Even as she relaxed, she did not grant them anymore charming smiles. "Whether I believe or not, isn't the point. My father does believe it, and he is an old man. I do not wish to see him upset, and besides his ofudas have never worked against the stronger demons." Bowing slightly, she bid them a good night.

'Interesting words, I would have to say.' Youko pointed out to his counterpart.

"I've never been kicked out of anywhere so nicely," Kuwabara added thinking about all of the times he had actually been picked up and literally booted out of a place.

Yusuke took another look around the property trying to sense the girl, Kagome's, aura. He didn't care if her mother had asked them to leave he wanted to linger around a bit until he could see if any of them could pick up on her energy either. He needed to see her again, and he needed to see her tonight.

"Well, yes, she was pleasant about wanting us to leave and never come back." Kurama coolly placed both hands behind his back turning to walk back down the shrine steps contemplating the words that had come into play. He wasn't sure what Yusuke was feeling about this place, but there was something here. A puzzle to be solved. Perhaps it was worth some time after all.

"You guys just can't leave. You need to meet the girl. She has got to be an important link into all of this, even her grandfather mentioned it." Yusuke had never felt so desperate about wanting to see someone in his entire life, and they were seemingly ignoring him. Suddenly, he sensed her aura. It was coming closer. He could still get them to see her. "Okay, let's just go back to my house then." They should directly pass her if they walked slow enough toward the train station.

'The girl is obviously coming.'

'Yes, it would seem so.' Kurama inwardly smirked at his teammates antics.

The walk was quiet down the block, not even Kuwabara was speaking. And the sun had quickly disappeared, leaving only the few streetlamps that safeguarded the area to give light.

The girl sped up as she noticed the four boys meandering down the sidewalk. She kept her head down and tensed as she walked past them.

Kurama watched as Yusuke's attention was drawn to the girl. Kurama casually stepped to the side and diverted his eyes from her as he focused on her energy. He didn't want to scare her any worse than she seemed to be already, but he felt no sign of anything yet again. He didn't know of any human that could mask their energy that well. On top of that her physical appearance left a lot to be desired. She didn't seem to be anything that Keiko could be threatened by. Her face was drawn and sallow. Her eyes were sunken in giving the girl the appearance of someone who had not eaten or slept recently. Letting the girl enough time to get out of ear shot, he looked at Yusuke. "Yusuke, what do you think you are feeling? That girl doesn't have any energy either, be it spiritual or otherwise."

"Listen, I know you all think I have lost it, but I know something is terribly wrong here. I want to go to Koenma and find out from him. If he says nothing is the matter, I swear I will drop it."

"We will see what he has to say." He couldn't help but go along with it, if only to satisfy his own interests. If there was anything that had ever happen there the deity would surely know about it. Maybe then he could easily answer the question why her family had been so worried that there could be another attack on the girl's life by demons.

"Fox, we are not social workers. The girl looks like she needs a good shrink not spirit detectives. If that's what we even are now a days." Hiei's tone was short and callous. He did not care to go any further or learn anymore.

"Hiei, just have a little more patience." He could already see the annoyance building in the hybrid, but he would be over it by the end of the evening.

Hiei stood in Koenma's office feeling that this was a complete waste of his time. It had become Yusuke's concern over that damn tree and the girl. He nor the others could not feel anything from the tree, which Yusuke had seemingly affixed himself to. Not even Kuwabara felt energy radiating from it. He couldn't help but wonder if this was another way to avoid marriage. He always seemed to be running in one form or fashion to the next mission and away from Keiko. He knew that Yusuke loved Keiko, but with the lack of missions they had had since going against Koenma's father, he wondered if Yusuke didn't want to make something out of nothing.

"Yusuke, you are to stay away from this girl. And I mean that in no uncertain terms. Stay away, Yusuke. If my Dad finds you around her, there will be hell to pay. And that goes for the rest of you, too." Koenma's words were forceful as he paced on his desk.

"Listen here, Toddler, all I did was ask what is up with this shrine? What are you getting all worked up about this girl for anyway." Yusuke had started going over the desk in an attempt to intimidate him. Although, the intimidation was working, he refused to divulge any information on the shrine or the girl.

Kurama stepped back relaxing himself against the far wall, contemplating what had gotten Koenma so excited. Whatever it was could not be good if King Enma was involved. He knew it wouldn't do any good to ask. Even now, Koenma had taken to chewing his pacifier twice as hard in between words. Experience had taught him it was far better to listen to his boss, it would tell him far more than asking questions. The more he chewed the bigger the challenge would be to uncover this puzzle.

"Listen, Yusuke, she's a special circumstance. Spirit World is not allowed to touch her until the day she dies and even then it's debatable. She is governed by another, one of whom, even my father fears."

Kurama took special note of that. It would be interesting to figure it out, but would it be worth the mental aggravation that was sure to accompany provoking King Enma and this new person? It would wait until later. For now, he was convinced that Koenma had said more than enough to keep Yusuke hot on the trail. He would let him do most of the work for him he decided. He knew the detective would be sure to come to him when there were more questions that needed answering.

A/N I am fragile… Please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha. That's why I'm depressed and have to make them into little dollies in my own distorted universe.

Out of Despair

Chapter 2

Yusuke had slunk behind a bush as he watched Kagome being drug around by her friends from one store to another, her expression of despair never swaying. Kurama came up behind him defiantly remaining erect as he watched his friend. Yusuke was visibly irritated by his friend's willfulness not to hide.

"Aren't you supposed to be staying away from her?" Kurama was passive as he eyed the object of Yusuke's obsession. He had found this afternoon to be increasingly boring, and sought to find out where this journey was heading.

Yusuke shot him an incredulous glare. "And since when have you known me to listen to anything that toddler says?"

Kurama rolled his eyes. "All of what Koenma said aside, don't you think Keiko would be hurt to know that you are hiding in a bush to watch another girl?"

"Kurama, you know this isn't like that. There's something about her that I just can't place. I need to figure out what it is. "

"Hmmm… Is that so?"

"Yes, that's so."

Kurama eyed the detective skeptically for a moment before starting to walk toward the girls.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" He glared at his friend and let out a growl. He couldn't believe that he was about to ruin two days of surveillance. All of his work of getting to understand the girl further seemed to be going down the drain as Kurama neared the girl.

Yusuke was getting desperate. He had to stop him fast. Jumping up and running full force he almost tackled the kitsune before coming to a full stop.

"Yusuke, what's gotten into you? You haven't even spoken one word to the girl, have you?"

Kurama was right. He was afraid, and it made him more afraid that he couldn't figure out why. She was just a girl, right? He already had a fiancée so she couldn't shoot him down. He wasn't even interested in her like that. Or so he kept saying to himself. He couldn't help to deny there was something terribly wrong here. She was wrong. Everything about her seemed wrong. But what? First of all, no one should be that sad all the time, but it wasn't that. WHAT WAS IT? Shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the conflicting thoughts, he thought it was best to just agree. He could work it out later. "All right, All right! I'll go home."

The kitsune was almost positive if he came back in ten minutes he would find him slinking behind the same bush, but he would let it pass for now. He turned his attention back to the small shrine girl. He wondered what it was about this one girl that was turning his friend's whole life upside down. She was okay to look at, but way too sullen looking to be thought of as attractive. This was only the second time that he had seen her, but both times had left him with the impression that she would probably be dead from suicide within a year. There was not one ounce of happiness within her. She had failed miserably to even see Yusuke stalking her everywhere she went.

Kagome sat thumbing through another school book. She couldn't believe because of this mysterious illness she had to endure another year of school. Her friends, if you could call them that, had already graduated and were attending a nearby university. She couldn't believe that she had been left behind. She had always been such a… well, not a good student, but not a problem one either. Each afternoon all her friends would all make such an effort to cheer her up. She wished that they would stop. With each effort, she felt that they were making all their attempts in vain. They were completely exhausting her now. She tried to act cheery at first, but it just seemed that no matter what she tried she just couldn't connect with them. There was something that surpassed them, so far in the distance that it could no longer find its way back. The thought of this only seemed to drive her further into despair.

Putting down her school book, she moved to the window sill, caressing it as she drove to pull back the memories of a longtime friend forgotten. It had been here that her heart could almost feel warm again. Something was contained in the memories of even the wood in the sill. Fleeting away from her, as shadows, she tried to draw them back, but it was useless. They were apparitions, haunting her entire being, promising her of a happier existence that she could no longer reach. Should she even linger about? This was ridiculous, trying to romanticize the wood that remained. Perhaps this had only been a dream that the fever had brought about. If her mother came in, what would she say? She had dreams of someone that came to this window that gave her promises of the world that she had never experienced, someone that she couldn't even recall from her dreams. She would think her certifiable.

Out there, beyond the window, beyond the trees, seemed to be calling for her return, but how could that be? She never even had gone camping, but still it looked so much more inviting than another shopping trip, another trip to the movies, or another day in school. She sighed heavily. She was afraid to hear its summons. What was out there? High grass concealing beastly animals that would surely be the death of her. Was she afraid? She was only a city girl, never knowing the areas outside of Tokyo. Anything less than the confines of a mall would be too intimidating for her. Still the forests beckoned to secure a world of her fantasies. Who was she kidding? She had another year of school. She would never be happy without an air conditioner and running water to bathe in. But was she happy now? No, happiness had eluded her for far too long. A month had passed and still her heart cried out each and every day as if mourning. She loved her friends, but she couldn't connect any longer. Much like the confines of her room, they were stifling to her. Was this what she was mourning? The loss of her friends from school? It didn't seem likely. And what good would thinking like this bring? She had talked to her mother many times. Each of those times, her mother had reassured her that she was just the same as any other teenage girl, but as she looked uponYuka, Eri, and Ayumi, they were very well adjsted to one another. As long as it involved looking at other teenage boys, trendy fashion, and gossip, they were in the "know." She, on the other hand, couldn't care less. How did she ever disconnect from the ones that had stood by her ever since grade school? Where was she left now?

'USELESS!' These thoughts were absolutely useless! Her friends were taking their time to even associate with soemone that had visibly put a drain on each and every one of them. She should be grateful. She should try harder to be what they wanted… But she couldn't. Her spirit was drained. All she could feel was emptiness; emptiness for everyone that had wasted their energy to try with her.

She sat back on the bed, giving one last contemptuous glare to the trees. Study! That would be her focus. She needed to complete this year and move on with her life. Her life was here. It couldn't have ever been anywhere else. Haphazardly trying to find her place in her book, it fell to the floor as if in protest of her grabbing it harshly. The Gilded Cage appeared on the fallen pages. A picture of a woman trying to conform in a world that was illfitting to herself beckoned to her as sure as the forest had been calling to her earlier. It called of a world just outside her window, her existance, not worrying of what was expected of her but of temptations that could be satisfied.

She looked at the pink walls that lay her own gilded cage. Pictures of herself, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi littered her dresser that she remembered as if in another life. Not one of these pictures hastened to call her back as her dreams had done. The color of the room made her nauseas. She HATED the color pink. She remembered how happy it made her feel when she was six, but she had long since outgrowned it. How could she have lived so long with this? It was enough to bring about an illness. She absolutely hated it. She hated everything about it. She hated everything about them. Every time she ventured out there there was always someone ready to take her one place or another; girls rambling about makeup, clothing, and boys; Hojo eager to give her gifts and take her to whatever movie was showing; and her family generating happy facades.

A beat formed in her chest, pulsing its need to become.

Her room had become the gilded cage, protecting her from most of what she did not want, but inhibiting her from becoming more. How could she not have seen it before! Another pulse, trying to awaken her. Her thoughts turned toward that day, it had been very cold out last month. The first day that she could remember somewhat clearly, she had been violently shaking as the chill seemed to saturate her body. It had still been dark, just before the new day broke. She was lying face down on the ground. As hard as she tried, she couldn't will her arms to move or much less be strong enough to lift her body. She looked to the house a few times wondering what had ever possessed her to venture out to the well house. Her head had weighed heavy as she lifted it and her entire body cried out in pain. The cold had yet to numb her and she had seen blood pooling around her legs. The scars would forever be visible on her upper thigh. Her mother had told her she had wandered out with a fever taking a glass out with her. She couldn't remember the glass. And then darkness overtook her into its grip calling, comforting her. She could feel the pain of her distraught body, but it was her heart that seemed to be the most damaged of all. It clenched as it called out for something just beyond its reach.

She found herself in her own bed, the lights flickering in from outside. Three days had passed. Large bandages plagued most of her body. She needed to move and be free of that bed. She hadn't taken a shower in days, and it was apparent. Sitting up and placing her feet on the floor, she groaned as her body debated the comforts of the bed and reminded her how sore she was. Slowly the awareness filled her that there was something she should be doing, something she did everyday. This was not the first time that she had been bandaged or this sore even. Why would she be used to being this sore? But the thought was fleeting and left her confused. She searched to find the thought, sitting still. Scanning every inch of her room, it was familiar. It was her room, but it no longer felt comforting. She had come to resent it since that day. She was building much resentment against her contrived existence; her mother, her family, her friends, and this room. They were all keeping her from where she should be; purposely hiding something from her. There were other people that she loved and cared for somewhere. She missed them desperately, even though she had no idea of their names or their faces.

Every time she questioned her mother she would smile, and reassure her that it must have been in a dream. Those smiles were another problem. They were hollow, and they left her wanting to know the reasons behind it. They mocked her, hiding things. Her mother's words didn't soothe the craving that she seemed to be experiencing. There was something out there which she had tasted. She knew it. Something that she wanted returned to her. The feelings would call to her, overwhelming her with desires she had never experienced but needed, just as she needed the air around her. The menial tasks that everyone was forcing on her only seemed to fan the flames of wanting something more. They were in no way smothering her wishes. She was lost in the thought of 'what is the point.' She didn't feel like she knew her own life anymore.

But underneath her anger her heart wanted to explode, it whispered such horrific images. Things that no god would ever let happen. She felt as though she would go crazy. As swiftly as they would come, mostly in her dreams, they would flee. A single tear made its way down her cheek. Wiping it away, she pushed back the grief. She would not succumb to it again. She was tired, too tired. Her whole body slowed to its call. And she would not be slowed nor controlled any longer. If anger was the only other emotion she could wield, she would embrace it eagerly.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she saw herself as she had become, unkempt and drawn. She hated IT. It was not her. This illusion in the mirror taunted her, reminding her of all the fallacies in her current reality. "NO… MORE…DAMN… IT…' As a more severe pulse drove deep within her, she couldn't contain herself to keep from driving her fist in to the mirror. They would never mock her again. Over and over her unshielded hands met with the fragments of broken glass. Blood poured from the wounds, but pain was not something she would allow herself to feel. She had had a month of feeling and that time had past. No matter what she would endure she would not allow herself to feel ever again.

Pictures of smiling faces seemed to laugh at her. Each one met their doom one by one against a nearby wall. She did not want friendship as theirs ever again. They were shallow and contemptible. They had never endured true hardship, but for that matter neither had she as far as she knew. But it did not keep her from resenting them for it.

She heard her family's footsteps running up the steps, but she was not ready to be pacified just yet. Not another explanation. Not another! She wanted to be free to feel what she felt. She had to be. Pulling her chest of drawers in front of the door, she hindered their attempts from being able to come in. Opening the closet she looked for her yellow backpack. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed like what she needed. There was no sign of the device anywhere. An empty book bag would have to do. A few changes of clothes would be all she needed. She could get by somehow on her own.

"Kagome!" her mother screamed.

Her mother desperately pleaded to call her back, but it was of no mind. Her mother was no longer entitled to help her since she was more than willing to hold back knowledge that she knew she had. Perhaps one day she could come back and look upon her with understanding, but today was far from that day.

Hours in the forest that lay behind her home didn't seem to help, nor did it calm the raging emotions within her, but she was tired. So much anger burning deep within her for so long had only seemed to tire her. 'A little rest here, and I will be able to continue further,' she assured herself. She awoke to the sound of chuckles. Her eyesight had been clearly skewed because one of them looked almost catlike, with whiskers. He was tall, well over six feet. Another was just as strange looking only much smaller, perhaps only three feet. But the third was the one she feared the most. A glance from him and she knew that things would never be the same. She cursed herself for venturing this far. He was muscular and very menacing looking with darkened features hollowing his face. His aura permeated her entire being. She was terrified to look directly into his eyes, but yet he spoke to her.

"Miko, do you wish to purify us?" It was nothing more than a husky whisper, but she felt the full weight of what he wanted.

His tone taunted to her, using words she didn't understand. "Miko?" She desperately searched for the meaning of this word to understand his sentence. It seemed to be there, but not. Her soul kept telling her these words could save her, but she knew not what they meant under any circumstances. She felt with all certainty that there was one that could save her, but she didn't know where. As she looked into their eyes she cried out for help not knowing who or where there was any being that could help her now. These males were far from humans. She closed her eyes tightly trying to will them away, as if they were something that could only come from her nightmares, only to open them again and find that they still remained.

"Her power radiates from her, making her blood even sweeter!" Chuckling louder he bound her hands far behind her as he grabbed her in a quick sweep. The other two demons merely watched giggling slightly as they realized that she was another that didn't realize her dormant powers. The Ningenkai only had a hand full of priestesses that remained, but their blood was the sweetest and their purity provided the group with euphoric highs. They were very happy to have felt the pulse of a miko, if only slight, in the air. She would be a delicacy to them for the night's fare.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of Despair

Chapter 3

Hiei had been returning from one of his many visits from the Makai, when the screams of a human girl assaulted him. His patrol had long since been over, but he thought that he had better check it out. He wouldn't have even bothered to continue serving on the patrol if he hadn't seen it as an excuse to remain close to Murkuro, though he would never admit it. She had become a kindred spirit to the fire demon, and he found her company soothing at times.

The screams continued shrilly, piercing through his entire being, as he narrowed the distance between them. Three rather grungy looking lower class youkai had captured a human onna and quickly scurried away, discarding their toy, at the sight of the hybrid. He had long since become well known as one of the most powerful demons in the Makai and Murkuro's right hand man since the fall of the three kings. Not one of the lower class demons would bother to fight with one such as him. Hiei smirked as he watched them scamper hurriedly away.

His attention focused on the girl. She seemed to radiate a certain pull that he was positive they had been drawn to. She lay crumpled on the ground in tattered remains of clothing unconscious. Her ebony locks concealed her face as she lay face down in the sand, but he was almost certain he had sensed her before. Turning her over, he was shocked to find that this was the same girl who Yusuke had a growing infatuation for. This girl was sure to be the death of the detective one way or another. He turned his nose as she reeked of the scent of the ones who had brought her here. They had obviously had her for a few hours and forced themselves on her. It was obvious to the fire demon that they only wanted to bring her back to the Makai, kill her, and hide her body from the Reikai.

"You, stupid woman. What have you gotten tangled up with now?" He questioned. He sat back on his heal for a moment taking in the full weight of the situation. This was the same woman that Koenma had expressly forbidden that they get involved with under any circumstances. She was also the one who threatened to ruin the wedding between Yusuke and Keiko, unbeknownst to herself. As withdrawn as this girl had been, he doubted that she even knew who Yusuke was. Although, it would not stop the detective from coming back into the Makai and slaughtering the three who had done this. Whether it was justified or not, he couldn't risk Yusuke getting further involved. That had made her even a bigger burden to him. What would he do with this woman? The powers that pulsed from her demanded that she be taken back to the Ningenkai. Any further exposure would start to bring about curious onlookers that may or may not be willing to give up so easily. Wrapping the girl in his cloak as he picked her up, he mumbled a few inaudible curses under his breath.

Using his speed and stealth, he wasted no time taking her to Kurama's apartment. He was good with this sort of problem. Hell, he lived for these traumatic moments. He let out a frustrated groan before setting foot on the balcony. He was highly irritated that this melodrama of Yusuke's was now invading his life. Checking the door, he was glad that he had finally taught his friend to keep his damn balcony door unlocked if he wanted to stop replacing the window every time he came over.

Kurama entered the living room casually towel drying his hair, not placing much notice on the hybrid that stood there with the pissed off aura. "Hiei, I wished you'd learn to knock. You know I could have been entertaining." He had sensed his friend's energy for the last few minutes, but he felt no reason to hurry to dress. Hiei frequently came and left without ever saying a word.

"Hn," was all the answer he had gotten. He knew that the kits appetite had increased since he had persuaded the human side of himself to give into his desires more freely, but his insatiability was leaving Hiei disgusted. Shuichi had gone from virginal to entertaining anything that suited his whim for the day virtually overnight. It was also the reason that left him feeling somewhat ill-at-ease for bringing the girl to him, but there was little choice. It was either him or Genkai.

Kurama stopped dead in his tracks as he was met with a second aura. This aura seemed to be pulsing to new life, growing stronger and stronger by the minute. Dropping his towel to let it hand freely from his shoulders, he turned to greet the new visitor only to find her dangling over the hybrid's shoulder.

"What do you have there? Or should I say who?" Kurama's curiosity peeked as his eyes flashed golden. He could only see the midnight hair that had spilled from beneath Hiei's cloak, but he could sense even in his human form that she had been brutalized. Letting his ki roam freely, he assessed the girl. "This is Yusuke's girl."

Hiei abruptly dumped her on the couch, much like he would have done with a sack of potatoes. He removed his cloak from her so they could get a better look at her injuries. As she lay there unconscious, he noticed a softer side that he hadn't seen before.

Kurama's mind seemed to echo similar thoughts. "I hadn't really noticed before, but she is quite remarkable."

Hiei shot his partner a contemptible scowl as he watched Kurama's eyes trailing lustfully over her exposed body. "You know you really should be neutered. You are growing to be sickening." Hiei moved his cloak covering the girl's form better.

Kurama looked up at Hiei with an appalled look on his face. "This girl has just been accosted. I would never take advantage of her situation." He was just making a mental note for once she had healed, as much as she could anyway. He had loads of time to wait. "I am just wondering how she was out of Yusuke's watchful eye. He never leaves her alone for a second."

"Which is why I brought her here… Do you have any idea what to do with her?"

"Where did you find her?"

"In the Makai. Three lower class demons had brought her there obviously to dump her body once they had finished with her."

"Isn't it protocol for any human found in the Makai to be taken where their mind can be altered? Why didn't you just do that?"

Hiei continued to glare. Of course he knew protocol, and if that had been an option he would have been only to glad to do it. Kami, only knew how the little toddler would react to finding out that he had intercepted her. "Do you not feel the power that has begun radiated out of her? I was lucky to get her here without drawing any further attention."

"I have to admit it is very interesting. Not three days ago, she had been completely dormant with no known powers to speak of. Somehow, though it is not surprising. But do you realize how her energy is tainted and seems to be growing darker as it increase? Very odd for a miko." Kurama began to look at her like a science experiment. Her base energy was of a holy nature, one that seemed to be restricted, but it was a demonic energy that was overpowering it. Either her or someone else had bound these spiritual energies. Could it be the deity that Koenma had spoken of? It would explain a lot.

Hiei's face hardened as Kagome clinched the cloak that covered her as she battled her nightmares. They had set her tossing and turning violently. Mumbling fragments of words, her aura grew stronger. Both her miko and demonic fields intensified. Something had to be done and soon or else any youkai that had been wondering through would come.

The kitsune quirked an eyebrow. "There doesn't appear to be any simple solution." His friend was seemingly waiting for some instruction, leaving everything up to him. Regardless of what they did, they couldn't allow her power to keep growing as it was. It would attract too much attention, not just from youkai but the Reikai. Koenma would waste no time in finding out what was emitting that kind of energy. "She can't stay here, that much is certain. Perhaps, we should call Yusuke. He has taken on the role of her protector, it would only be right to let him decide what to do."

Hiei turned menacingly upon the kit. "Do you really find that the wisest course of action? The detective would most likely just go off into a fit of rage and then we would be left with two problems."

Kurama merely nodded as he continued to watch the girl. How much time would they have before Yusuke realized she was missing? He would have to be told, but his moods had been far too unstable to let him find out all at once, that much was true. "If her powers were to be feeding off of the recent attack, somehow using the negative emotions, that could be causing the youki to strengthen. Could you use the Jagan to alter her memories? Make her forget of the attack. It would be in her own best interest not to harbor such memories." For the most part Kurama found himself thinking out loud, but it did seem the most reasonably solution for the time being.

Hiei had to agree. He had heard her screams and now that her dreams seemed to be in full force. There seemed to be no reason to make her relive such an attack night after night. Forgetting that it ever happened would give her some solace, but he couldn't say that he was looking forward to experiencing these two warring forces up close either. Youki would be the easiest to penetrate to alter her memories, but her spiritual powers might eagerly try to purify him, regarding him as another part of the youki that was invading her. Slipping off the ward that covered his Jagan, he sat quietly reaching out to her. There was a swirling of pink and purple surrounding her entire body. The purple was by far the largest and strongest, but the pink seemed to be surrounding it, holding it's immense weight within and appearing to keep the youki from dominating her. As the Jagan neared her it could sense the form of another that she had been dreaming of. Another demon, with long silvery hair and dog ears lay at her feet, her whales of despair called to him, but he didn't move. As the Jagan, cautiously moved closer trying to enter further into the girl's mind her pink miko energy flawed to new life, warning this new threat.

Hiei stood his ground not advancing nor retreating. The energy pulsed around him. Something was trying to identify him, searching for the meaning of his intrusion. His body tensed as a calm state washed through him allowing him to continue forward. Feeling a little more at ease he trudged through the darkness of her mind to be met with the growing youki. Suddenly his feelings were overcome with malice and rage, the likes of which he had never even known. The power that radiated forth called to him, beckoning to be absorbed within the girl. Hiei's youki was pulling forth from him and into the girl. Hiei sensed what was about to happen and tried to will himself away. It was exerting control over both the Jagan and his dragon. The force was seeking out all the demonic energy it could to break free of the spiritual energy, but Hiei knew it wouldn't stop there. It wished to draw out and absorb every single bit of his own youki, making it her own.

Kurama knew that things seemed to be going terribly wrong as he felt the drain to the hybrid's body. He knew that he had to break the link without drawing it's attention to more youki. Closing his eyes and saying a tiny prayer to what ever being would grant it, he gambled that she had much more spiritual power than she was exhibiting now. He only hoped that he was right. Forcefully he pulled every bit of his own youki he could muster and mentally attacked the girl's miko energy. Not failing to disappoint, her holy powers sprang radically to life shooting out a bright pink blaze of light. Kurama and Youko braced for the hit.

Hiei fell back against the floor as he was thrown back out of her mind. Shaking his head, he sat stunned for a few moments not realizing what had happened. Suddenly, his focus was brought to the kitsune that lay motionless on the floor. Listening to his breathing, he could tell that he would be all right after he had a chance to recover.

The girl still lay no better or no worse. All of her energy had dropped back to the same as before they had started. As out of harmony as it was, it was balancing itself just enough to keep it contained. It would not stay like this for long though. It was darkening her heart. He could only imagine that it was the seeds of this entity that he had witnessed a few days ago. Her depression had nurtured its growth. Although, he couldn't say which had come first, her depression or the entity itself, they needed one another to survive until it could absorb other darker forces.

The only way to keep her safe now would be a spiritual barrier to mask her from being found. Genkai would be the only one strong enough to radiate such a field. He let out a disgusted snort with himself. What in the hell was he thinking? He should just dump her back in the Makai where he had found her. A human wasn't worth all of this effort. She had nearly absorbed him, tried to purify Kurama, and was just being a total pain in the ass. Who was he kidding? If the little brat found out he had been the one to dump her back into fate's hands, he would surely be sentenced for killing a human. One more effort wouldn't make any more difference, as long as she didn't bring any harm to Yukina. That would be where he drew the line. Looking at her face one last time, he brushed away some of the stray locks that covered her features. 'Wonder if she knows all the trouble she has created today?' His face softened as he came to an awareness of his failure to take the memories of the day's events from her. Failure wasn't something he accepted gracefully, but there was nothing else he knew to help her for now. Perhaps the old woman would know of something.

Picking her up, he glared at Kurama. 'Couldn't even take a little purification? Pathetic.' He knew he would be better later, but he didn't know when he would awaken. He had no choice but to leave him here for now. He could tell him later after he had gotten her to a safe haven.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for letting me know that my spaces and bars were being dropped when I posted. I will work in the next week to go back and change both my stories.

Out of Despair

Chapter 4

Genkai was waiting in front of her dojo, with an irritated look on her face. Assessing her ward's brother, her look only darkened. "What the hell have you brought for me this time? You know I'm not running a home for lost girls." Genkai turned leaving it to the Jaganshi to follow or leave which ever he desired.

"Look here, you old hag, this girl is not something I want to be bothered with, either." Hiei continued to follow with his own irritated looking face.

She scoffed loudly never bothering to turn back around. "Cut the crap! If I wanted to hear crap, I would just call up that slacker. If you didn't want to, you wouldn't. It's as simple as that."

Hiei glared daggers into the old woman. He loathed her words of insight, and didn't feel that he needed to justify himself to her or any one else.

Leading him into an empty room, she watched as the fire apparition lowered her onto the bed.

"She has growing abilities that will need to be hidden."

"What do you think I am, a moron? I erected a barrier before you were even five feet on the property. I don't have time to mess with all the garbage that she would draw. Why not take her to Koenma?"

"Koenma has forbidden anyone from touching her."

"Looks like someone didn't get his memo. I take it you saved her from the ones that did this to her."

"She was in the Makai. She is nothing but a problem."

"So you bring her to me?"

"Yusuke has become obsessed with her for the past three days. I have to wonder if it is this energy that has manifested itself. What do you make of it?"

Genkai stood over the girl rubbing her hands together firmly and in a loud thunderous clap held them over her. Quietly she studied the intense energies pouring off the girl, feeling the bond of the two and their battle to dominate the other. She had to wonder how this could be. Miko and demonic energies coexisting? The demonic seemed to be almost entirely different, being locked away inside of her, while the holy powers were clearly her own. She flinched as a realization came to light. This was no mere demonic power locked away inside of her, it was an ancient energy only rumored about, one that she and Toguro had heard of in their youth. She had watched from a distance as Toguro searched years for the ancient artifact years after their separation. The Shikon no Tama was the only thing that could radiate this energy. She laughed out loud for a second at the irony of the situation. She had never wanted it, and would have never searched for it, yet here it was.

"Something funny, old woman? Excuse me if I don't find your humor." Hiei leaned back against the wall and folded his arms, scrutinizing the old woman. He knew that she had figured out something, and he trusted that he had brought the girl to the right place. Genkai had never failed the group before and this time would be no different.

Letting her grumpy grandma mask slip back into place, she assessed the girl's physical injuries. "Yukina can …"

"No," Hiei snapped out anticipating her sentence. "I don't want her anywhere near this girl."

Knowing there was more to the story, she settled a raise brow warning him to fill in the details.

"This energy feeds on youkai energy. I've already tried to alter her memories and nearly got sucked up in it."

Genkai gave an understanding nod. "I'll keep her here until we figure out what to do with her. She'll be waking up soon. Go now before she does. I don't want to have to explain that you're not one of the demons who attacked her. I have enough to do."

Hiei glowered at her. She was deliberately sending him away. This was not an action he was accustomed to. He never stayed that long usually, but he knew he did not like it. He had been the one to save her and for the strangest reason he was the one that was now curious of what or who this girl was. She wielded strong powers, ones that had tried to take his own and almost succeeded. But she also, allowed those men to do to her as they wished. He thought that she could have been suicidal before but not enough to allow the torture that she had endured. She couldn't possibly be able to control it.

He controlled the dragon and the Jagan. He could learn to control this as well, if the power was his. She was merely a human girl. She could never harness something as malicious as this. It was probably why her soul was in such torment. His mind had definitely worked up an interesting proposal, but did he want it?

* * *

"What the hell was that for?" Yusuke looked up at a very irate Keiko. Her hand slightly red from the blow that she had just walloped on the back of his head. She was stunned at both the force his head could take and the pain she was feeling from her hand meeting his hard head.

"Yusuke Uramashi, you haven't heard one word I've said." Keiko pointedly turned her finger in his face as her voice began to get shrill.

"Yeah, sure I have. How could I miss it? You've been yapping all day. You drug me out of bed this morning just to tell me how all your family's coming in for the wedding."

"I guess there's something better that you could be doing? I haven't even gotten to see you in days. Every time I try to call you say you're working on a case, and the one day we do spend together you don't even respond when I talk to you. Do you just not want to get married?" Tears started to spring from her eyes as she found herself getting worked into a frantic state.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You know I do. Just tone it down a notch." Yusuke looked around anxiously at all the attention that they were getting not to mention the dirty looks that he was getting for making her cry. Everyone seemed to be out roaming around the city today. People from all over the sidewalk were starting to stop and stare. Smiling nervously, he rubbed his hands through his hair and turned back to his fiancée. "Keiko, I didn't mean to make you cry, but you know I'm a guy. I'm not into all this wedding stuff, but you know if you want to talk about the honeymoon…"

Keiko dried her eyes and began to smile as her cheeks reddened. "Oh Yusuke, you don't ever change."

Feeling relieved that he had defused the situation, he pulled her close. "You know you like me this way. Plus, this new case I'm working on has me all stressed out. I can't make heads or tales of it."

"Is it something I can help you with? You know maybe Koenma would let me help you," she said eagerly.

"Um… No. That's ok. Let's just focus on finding you the perfect wedding dress for now. I promise I will leave work for a little later."

"Promise?" Keiko looked up dreamily into Yusuke's eyes.

"Yeah, I promise." Surely it couldn't take that much longer they had been to every dressmaker in the city. He knew he loved Keiko. He had ever since they were little, but she exhausted him from time to time, and with the thoughts of this new girl pouring into his head he thought that his friends were right. He would surely go nuts.

* * *

"Koenma, here." Koenma answered his communicator nearly choking to death when he saw Genkai's face staring back at him. Dropping it to the floor, he shuffled his hands trying to pick it back up. She could be scary, rivaling his father from time to time. If she needed to get in touch with him it had to be big, and he had enough paper work to get through tonight. A sweat droplet formed on his head. His favorite episode of teletubbies would be coming on soon, and with the look on her face, he knew he should go ahead and TIVO it so he could watch it later. How did he ever get caught in so many crises? "Oh, Um, Genkai, what can I do for you?"

She gave an exhausted sigh. 'More crap,' she thought. "Koenma, I think you should see this."

The toddler gave a nervous laugh. "Well, Genkai, I have a lot going on here at the moment…"

"Does this face look like someone that gives a crap? I have a feeling that you are somehow at the root of this problem, and I suggest you get your butt down here now."

Koenma sat staring at the blank communicator for a moment longer. "Oh my, oh my." Pushing his call button for George, he took two hard sucks on his pacifier, dreading what he was about to hear. "George, TIVO my important shows for the night, and don't tell my father that I've gone to the Ningenkai."

George scratched his head. "You mean that show you watch with the red, green, blue…"

"Yes, yes… George, just do it." Koenma told him dismissively, trying to get ready for his time with Genkai.

"What should I tell your father if he asks?" George just stood there leering aimlessly hoping that he wouldn't have to lie to King Enma. He was no good at lying, and to do it to King Enma could only be thought of as suicide.

"Tell him whatever. JUST DO NOT LET HIM KNOW WHERE I AM. You got that?" Koenma had begun to yell as he opened up the portal. He did not want to go by any means, but he had no other choice.

Genkai was meditating in the lotus position when he stepped through. She opened her eyes to meet his. "Look there. This is what your attempts of hiding the truth have brought about."

Koenma eyes widened in disbelief. "What is she doing here?"

"I should ask you. Hiei rescued her out of the Makai. Demons obviously found her and took her there."

"I just don't understand. We covered everything. She had no memories of the jewel and we hid its energy. How could anyone find her?"

"When you took her memories did you also take those that she cared about in the Feudal Era?"

"Everything was looked at and evaluated. There was no reason for her to keep such gruesome memories. And besides they were all tied into the jewel." Clasping his hands one his back, he began pacing and chewing frantically on his pacifier again.

"So you and that group of Einsteins up their in the Reikai decided to strip her of everything that made her who she was. Now I'm left to clean up the mess. Whose bright idea was it to take her memories and leave her defenseless?"

"Orders are orders, Genkai. My father doesn't even have the final say on this one. I will take her back to the Reikai and let them know of what has happened."

"You want me to let you walk out of here to make another mess? I don't think so. She will stay with me and Yukina. You've done enough bumbling about. If you would have left the girl alone to begin with, this would have never happened."

"They won't allow that. I have to take her back with me."

"You just go and tell your father and whoever this other person is that she is in my care now."

"What will you do when this power grows and can't be shielded from your spirit barriers? Genkai you have to be reasonable."

She folded her arms across her giving a foreboding look. "Her memories and the jewel are a part of her, and she will find them both eventually. She's already begun. All you have accomplished is to get her raped and start to unleash a darkness that she would have never had if you would let her be. She needs training, not your half-assed job of mind erasing."

"I see your point, but they will not agree to her remaining here. I may be able to buy you sometime, though. I'll see what you can do. Maybe by then I'll have an argument to take to them." He turned to look at the sight the girl made. "Will you recover her memories?"

"Now? Of course not, half-wit. She is so consumed by darkness. It would be like setting off a bomb, but in time she will find them on her own."

"Very well. Report to me as often as you can."

Genkai restrained herself from saying anything more, but she really had a bitter taste in her mouth from being told to report to him. She had done it before, but taking orders from a toddler no matter his true age never sat well with her. Too many years of doing things her own way had hardened her.

Hiei sat within ear range of a nearby tree. He was not happy to say the least with the old woman's decision to call the toddler, but he was glad to hear that she would be staying with Genkai. They had had their differences over the years, but as much as Hiei would refuse to say that he trusted anyone, he knew that he did trust Genkai. He would never let Yukina stay with anyone he didn't. Now this girl would be staying as well. He leaned back in the tree closing his eyes to let the conversation that he had over heard sink in. There were still too many things left unsaid to make any sense of the matter.

* * *

Yusuke thought that his feet would fall off. He had trained with youkai in the Makai that kept him running at top speed, that didn't tire him out this much. When it came to shopping though, Keiko had her own inner youkai that could out run any marathon. But he didn't have time for that he had to see what Kagome was up to. He only hoped that it wasn't another day at the mall for her, too. He would have to turn his own spirit gun on himself for a quick death.

'The shrine steps. Why are all shrines up so damn high? It's not like you can climb your way to Kami.' He started climbing slowly noticing that her scent had been gone for almost a day. That would have to mean that she left after he left her last night. He couldn't understand what would make her leave again so late and not have her back home. If he had to, he would ask her mother. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he would find out where she was. He was just too damn tired to run all over the city looking for her. He found himself climbing the steps faster as he wondered where she was. He was starting to worry by the time he made it to the top and completely frenzied when he reached the door. Trying not to think how angry that the woman would be when she answered the door and saw him standing there, he rang the bell.

'One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi…' As he heard the footsteps approaching he told himself to think of something fast. "Mrs. Higurashi, I'm sorry to bother you again, but…"

"Yusuke, isn't it? Won't you come in?" Mrs. Higurashi found herself not as angry as she wanted to be, in fact, she was relieved. Kagome hadn't disappeared since the well had closed to her, and her fit of rage had left her desperate to have any clue of where she could have gone. Even if this boy was a demon, he could have taken her at anytime, but he didn't, which left her to believe that he could care for her daughter. If he was anything like Inuyasha, she knew that he wouldn't rest until he found her.

Of course, that was asking for a lot, but she didn't know what else to do. The police were never an option in their bizarre life. She questioned herself over and over in the last 24 hours if she had deserved this. She left her own daughter with a whole four years that had been wiped out of her memories. She honestly had believed it to be for the best after she had found her coming from the well house covered in blood. She wasn't even sure if there was any saving her daughter, but she had healed and quicker than she could have ever expected. If there had been any doubt in her mind that that chapter in her daughter's life was closed it came the following night when she followed her to the well house only to see that the portal refused to open for her again. Her daughter had sat crying and crying at the bottom for what seemed to be forever begging for it to open. It felt like her own heart would rip from her chest to watch Kagome suffer so. Only after she had cried herself to sleep at the bottom of the well had she been able to call a friend to carry her back to her own bed. She sat for hours with her wiping the tears from her cheeks. Even though she slept they still kept coming. She woke the next morning to find herself asleep with her head on her daughter's bed. Two more days followed before Kagome even moved. When she awoke, there was nothing said about the Feudal Era. It was true that her whole demeanor was permeated with a sadness, but she didn't know at first, that she couldn't remember. She didn't want to approach the subject first, and then when she did realized Kagome had blocked away the pain of whatever happened, she was afraid. For that fear, she would now be punished.

Yusuke looked around warily. There was something going on. She was way too eager to see him. "Mrs. Higurashi, is something wrong?"

"My daughter, Kagome, ran away last night. I was hoping that you had seen her."

"Ran away? What happened?"

"She has been so unhappy lately, and then last night, she just gathered her stuff and left. I know that it's asking a lot, but I know that you can find her. I've made some terrible mistakes, and I'm afraid of what could happen to her on her own."

"Calm down. Why do you think I can find her?"

"It's a long story, one that I can't go into. My father knows that you and your friends are youkai. His ofudas may not work, but he can spot youkai. I know the abilities they possess. You can find her. Please, find her. I'm her mother. I know that she is in danger."

Her fear had never been as intense as it had been all day long. Even when she was in the Feudal Era, she had never been terrified. Maybe it was because she had always had Inuyasha to protect her, she wasn't sure. Now she knew Kagome had no one watching over her. She didn't even possess the fighting skills that she once had. Or perhaps her motherly bond didn't work 500 years in the past, but she did know that he and his friends could save her and bring her back home.

Yusuke saw the fear that the woman had in her eyes, but he had nothing to go on. Which direction would she go? It was all a mystery. He hadn't seen a real connection with her friends so he doubted she would be with any of them, and in the city, it wasn't easy to follow scents if you weren't a full youkai. An idea popped into his head, although it wasn't the easiest to use, it was a way. "Ok, I will find her, but I can't say that I can bring her home. But as soon as I know that she is safe I will let you know."

Mrs. Higurashi quickly scratched her number on a piece of paper. "I don't care when she comes back, as long as she is safe. I know she left for a reason, so just make sure that she knows I didn't mean to hurt her. I love her very much. When she is ready, I'll be here. Please find her." Mrs. Higurashi virtually pushed the tantei from the house in the hopes that he could find her that much sooner.

Yusuke walked out the door, his head swirling trying to figure out what just happened. For the second time with this woman, he basically admitted to being a demon, but it didn't seem like the right time to deny anything. It was very dark out already, and the scent of rain was in the air. Whatever scent that any full youkai would be able to track would be washed away when the rain came. Yusuke picked up his communicator to reach Kurama. He only hoped he wasn't occupied. He sometimes missed the days when Youko was no more than a thought. He was almost sure that Youko had tried to seduce himself a time or two. After a couple of minutes, it was apparent that Kurama wasn't going to answer, but another thing that Youko was known for was keeping with old habits. He would be home and like it or not he was going to have more company.

Making his way hurriedly back across town, Yusuke finally arrived. He had been cursing himself and Keiko the entire time for monopolizing his afternoon when he should have been on his case. Now it had gotten entirely out of hand, and he had let Kagome fall into danger. After knocking loudly a few times, he realized that Youko was not going to answer the door, but he knew he was there. His aura wasn't even hidden. 'What was the expression that his good buddy, Hiei, used? If you don't want to have to buy knew windows leave your doors unlocked.' And the door was definitely locked, so the window would have to go. Whoever thought of putting breakable glass right beside the deadbolt door glass was a moron, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth for the moment.

Giving him a moment to respond, Yusuke opened the door slowly calling out to him before entering. Yusuke poked his head in listening for any sound. A soft peaceful breath rang out in the apartment. Finding the source, Yusuke ran over to the fallen kitsune. "Kurama, wake up." Yusuke slapped his face harder and harder each time. "Kurama!" He only stopped when his eyes sprang open looking not too happy with the detective.

"Yusuke?" Kurama asked. He was a little disoriented, trying to cut through the haze in his mind until the full recollection of what had happened earlier came into light. "What are you doing here?"

Yusuke looked around for a moment, searching for any signs of a fight. He finally took in a deep breath of the air around him. Kagome. She was here. But why would she be here? Breathing in again to find just what was wrong with her scent he smelled the musky aroma that was laced with her scent.

As the Fox observed his friend's breathing he knew this was not a good sign. He would have no time to explain. Bracing for the hit again, he was slammed back into the wall from which he had just recovered. He was only glad that it didn't have the punch that Kagome's miko energy did. Not giving Yusuke a chance to draw back again, Kurama yelled for him to wait. "You know my scent!"

Yusuke held his position leaving his arm drawn back as he sniffed again. It wasn't his scent. It was a mixture of scents. None of them were Kurama's. He dropped his fist offering him a hand to help him up. "What was she doing here in your apartment?"

Kurama knew that Hiei was not going to like the fact that Yusuke had found out so quickly, but he had to tell the truth. Yusuke had already found out the majority of it. "Hiei rescued her in the Makai and brought her here. You were right. She has intense energies which are calling out to every demon in a 10 mile radius. We were trying to stop them when things went wrong. I can only surmise that Hiei took her to Genkai's for protection."

"What the hell is Hiei running around with her for? Don't you think it would have been better to call me and let me handle it?"

"Yusuke, you are not known for keeping a level head when someone has been hurt. And there really hasn't been anytime at all."

Yusuke punched the wall leaving a huge hole in its place.

Kurama wrinkled his nose at the damage that had been put on his apartment in the last ten minutes. 'First the window, and then the wall keeps taking a beating. I am going to have to work just to pay for repairs.' Turning his attention back to Yusuke, he thought he had better find out what was going on. "Look, Yusuke, why don't I call Genkai and see how she is doing? If everything is okay we can drive up in the morning after you've had a chance to think about things, all right?"

Yusuke collapsed defeated on the couch and nodded. If she was with Genkai, she was safe. He was far too tired tonight to do anything more, and he had a feeling that he would have to rely on his friends the coming day. He would see her and then he would seek out retribution for those who had done this. But it had been his fault. If he had stayed close to the shrine he would have known when she left and could have followed her. He would have never let anyone else touch her. He should be feeling gratitude to Hiei at the moment, he kept reminding himself, but he didn't. Hiei took her to Kurama's instead of to him. He had to suspect what Kagome meant to him. It was a traitorous act. Yusuke was so deep in thought that he hardly heard the last words of Kurama's call with Genkai.

"Genkai says that she is still unconscious, but physically she would be fine. But she did ask me to relay to you to give her some time with the girl before you come barging up there."

"How much time?"

"Another day or two at least. She said that after an attack like this, she'll need some time to come to terms with it, but she knew you would be determined to come long before that."

Yusuke jumped up ready to yell his case as loud as he had to. "Hell, no. We are going up there tomorrow."

His friend as too hot headed to be dealt with. "Yusuke, we have to be sympathetic to the girl's needs. She doesn't even know you."

"I don't care. I'm going tomorrow with or without you."

Kurama gave a defeated sigh. He expected no less and doubted Genkai did either. Both did hope that he could be reasoned with, but since it had never happen in the past, it was little hope. "Okay, I will drive you." At least with him he could keep somewhat of an eye on him and possibly detain him little by little.


End file.
